


My Sunshine (Jasico)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: IT'S ALL VERY COMPLICATED, Jason likes Nico but Nico's still stuck on Percy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Giant War, Jason goes to help everyone that's injured. What he finds, though, isn't what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine (Jasico)

JASON

Right after Gaea was defeated and peace was restored between the camps (more or less), I went around camp to check up on the wounded. Hazel broke her arm, but she'd live. Percy and Annabeth both got a few more serious injuries, but the Apollo kids said they'd be fine in a week or so. Frank was mostly uninjured, like me. Piper had a broken nose and her face was bloody, but she'd be fine. "Jason," she called.

"Yea?"

"You aren't going to feel bad that you broke up with me now that I'm beat up, right?"

"No, but I still feel bad that you broke your nose. That's gotta hurt," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. I did feel bad, but I knew she didn't resent me for breaking up with her. She was just that great of a person. But I had feelings for someone else and it felt wrong to stay with her when I had those feelings...

Speaking of which, where's Nico?

"Piper, do you mind if I just go check up on a few more people? Then we can play a game of Clue, okay?"

"Okie dokie, sounds cool, Grace. You better be planning what you're going to do, cos you'll need it. You suck at Clue!"

I laughed a little and went down the hall to the room marked with Nico's name on the door. I gently pushed open the door as I knocked and I was greeted with the weak smile of a pale, Gothic-looking boy. His smile always gave my stomach butterflies and made my knees weak. But this time, I saw a pain in the smile. I hurried to the bedside and saw a strange stain appearing on the blanket. It looked brown in the darkness of the unlit room.

I turned on the light and gasped audibly at the sight of a rusty red stain bleeding  **(that was an unintentional pun)**  through the sheets. "Is it really that bad?" Nico asked.

"Lil' bit," I replied.

Nico pulled the collar of my shirt suddenly and brought my face to his. My lips made contact to his and I melted inside. He wasn't my first kiss, but I may have been his. That thought made me want to squeal like a schoolgirl.

When he let go, I stood up straight and coughed awkwardly. "I'm so sorry Jason. I don't know what came over me. I just... I know I'm going to die. These bandages can't hold in the blood no matter who puts them on and I... I know this sounds childish, but I wanted to kiss somebody before I died. And Percy... well, he's by Annabeth's side 24/7 so..."

I was used to my friends dying. In New Rome, you're taught to make your peace with them once they've left. No regrets, you just fondly look back at the good times you shared. Nothing else. It sounds weird to people who weren't raised like that, but I find it as normal as sunsets. But never confessing to Nico... I was not okay with that. "Nico, don't worry, I know you're headed to a better place. Besides, I liked-"

"Save it Jason. I know you're mad at me for kissing you when you are dating Piper-"

"We broke up, Nico. Besides, the kiss was-"

"Jason, can you do something for me?" Nico said suddenly. He clearly hadn't been listening.

"Anything."

"Can you tell Percy I loved him?"

My heart shattered in two right then and there. "Yea, of course. Anything for you, Nikki."

I saw the life bleed out of him after I finished my promise. He was smiling just slightly and his eyes were glazed as they stared at me. I choked back a sob unsuccessfully and tears ran down my face as I reached my hand forward and closed his eyes. His beautiful smile was still plastered on his face when I started to bawl. Whatever they had taught me at New Rome about staying strong and forgetting everything but pleasant memories was out the window.

Soon, the door swung open. I tried to stop crying, but the flood gates had opened, there was no going back now. "Oh my gods, Nico!"

There was the voice of the boy that stole my love from me. He snatched it up without realizing it and wouldn't let go. But, I reminded myself, Percy hadn't intentionally made Nico fall madly in love with him. I couldn't be mad at the dark haired son of Poseidon. No matter how much I wanted to.

"P-P-Percy, N-Nico wanted me to tell you something..." I leaned to his ear and whispered the secret of the son of Hades. He turned towards me and turned towards Nico. He jabbed his finger in the direction of the dead boy in the bed and then pointed towards himself with his mouth agape. "Yes, Percy, Nico  _loved_  you and you were to  _oblivious_ to notice!"

As soon as I said the words, I regretted them. I took my anger out on him when he didn't do anything wrong. I sighed and sat down as I shakily tried to manage an apology. Percy put his hand to his head and excused himself to go outside and Annabeth followed him. Everybody else in the room awkwardly left after quickly paying their respects.

After what could have been anywhere from three minutes to thirty, I stood up from my chair and made my way to the bed. Then I shakily started to sing the song Thalia sang to me whenever I was hurt. The song I was sung when I tried to eat the stapler...

_You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine_

_You made me happy when skies were grey_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I loved you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away..._

I could barely mutter the last line as I bawled again and wrapped my arms around the lifeless son of Hades. I knew I would never be able to just fondly remember my love, no matter how hard I tried. I would never forget the sunshine that once lit up my life.


End file.
